


Screw It and Do It

by Arrowsforolicity



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:38:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrowsforolicity/pseuds/Arrowsforolicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My new life motto: Screw It and Do It</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screw It and Do It

Her fingers rub together at her side. Felicity stands in the doorway separating the bathroom from the master bedroom where Oliver was laying on the bed watching some mindless show with his arm back behind his head, flexing his muscle. Felicity resisted the urge to crawl up on top of him. With the top of her thumbnail rubbing on the soft pad of her pointer finger.   
"Hey Oliver....." She says creeping deeper into the room.   
"Yeah Fel?" Oliver says pausing the show but staying where he is.   
"You remember that really, really amazing time we took driving here?"  
"Yeah..." Oliver sits up. "What, you wanna do a little instant replay?"  
"Not exactly....okay so remember how we stopped at that motel and neither of us had a condom but we figured since nothing happened after Nanda Parbat and so we just decided to screw it and do it so to speak? Well it may be possible that I'm pregnant?" Felicity leaned back, unsure of Oliver's reaction.   
"Are you sure? I mean that's great. I mean," Oliver crosses the room and pulls her in and kisses her forehead.   
"You're happy?" Felicity asks her hand wrapping around his arms.   
"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"  
"Well I don't know I just Im not quite sure what was going through my head and-"  
"Felicity I love you and nothing will ever change that."  
"I love you." She whispers into his ear. 


End file.
